Gone
by The Dark Crimson Blood
Summary: In which Alfons survives and Ed sacrifices what's left of her life to keep him going. End of Conqueror of Shamballa. Fem!EdxAlfons


**Title: Gone  
Genre: Angst, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort**  
 **Characters:** AlfonsxFem!Ed  
 **Summary** : In which Alfons survives and Ed sacrifices what's left of her life to keep him going. End of Conqueror of Shamballa.  
 **Author:** The Dark Crimson Blood  
 **Count: 827**

* * *

Ed's landing had been anything but gentle.

Her vision is blurry and her body aches, but somehow she manages to dig herself out of the wreckage that's piled on top of her. It's not an easy task but she manages; her body sways as she stands, she doesn't dare tear her eyes off of the only exit for fear of losing it.

She's lost everything.

The only thing keeps her going is the knowledge that Alphonse is safe and sound and will continue to be so, even in her absence. That's really all that mattered; she makes it out of pile of wreckage and falls to her knees, only to be shot the moment she shows her face.

"I-I'm sorry! I thought she was another monster!"

She's already injured; her left arm hangs limply at her side and after the crash, she'd been left with a couple broken bones, and various other injuries. The only parts of her that were okay, was her automail.

The bullet takes her off guard; her eyes widen slightly and time seems to slow down. The impact pushes her backwards as the bullet exits through her chest; the pain doesn't even properly register as she falls.

So, she smiles.

She smiles because with death there will be no more suffering; no more pressuring guilt, no depression, no anxiety, no more pain, and nothing to worry about. She closes her eyes and prepares herself to hit the ground but it never happens; instead a strong pair of arms catches her and lies her head down gently.

"You weren't supposed to come back..., why did you come back?" Alfons sounds hysterical as he holds her in his arms, assessing all of her wounds as though he were trying to figure out how much of chance she might have to survive this. "Why would you sacrifice yourself?"

Ed reaches a shaky hand up to touch the side of his face; her hand is sticky with blood, but the gesture is warming. Alfons feels his heart clench as it becomes harder for her to hold it against his cheek; he grabs her hand with his own and holds it tight.

"You're gonna live, okay?" She turns her head to cough up blood; it dribbles past her lips and down her face. The bright red liquid stains her tan skin and he doesn't like it. "You've gotta keep going, keep pushing the odds and build that rocket… I know you can do it… The only thing that will kill you… is old age… not… your stupid lungs!"

She claps her hands together just as she always tried to before; but this time there's a glow, something happens that Alfons doubts that he'll ever understand.

Suddenly, he can breathe.

The urge to completely hack up his lungs is long gone and he knows that it had something to do with that light; was that alchemy? Had she just healed him with alchemy? "Equivalent Exchange… The rest of my shitty life force… for the best damn pair of lungs you'll ever have…"

"That's not fair; you can't just keep sacrificing yourself for others! Your life for mine…, that's not a fair trade at all!" He's crying now; the tears that drip down his face are plentiful, it's as though he's not even trying to hold them back anymore. "I didn't even believe you when you kept telling me about the other world, your world!"

She smiles; her teeth are stained red from all of the blood she's been coughing up. "I think it is. You've got no idea how important you are to me; I love you so much… Alfons."

"That's only because I look like your brother!"

No, she shakes her head. "Maybe that was the case when I met you but now…" She grabs at his tie and yanks his head down with the small bit of strength she has left, and she kisses him.

She kisses him even though she knows the only thing he tastes is blood.

Her hand releases him and he stumbles back, shocked. "I love you too, so please, don't go anywhere."

"You'll…" Her eyes droop; he's losing her, she's dying because of her sacrifice for him. This is goodbye and there's nothing and no one stopping her from leaving. "You'll move on, you've got to. Don't get caught up in the past when your future is brighter than anything."

Her hand falls limp and her head lulls to the side.

Edward Elric is gone.


End file.
